Blind to the Bond
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Canon universe. Post-war. Kehilangan Neji adalah pukulan berat untuk Hyuuga Hinata, perang memberikan trauma yang mendalam untuknya. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke konoha setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan desanya itu. Uchiha dan Hyuuga, dua klan yang saling berkaitan, ketika ikatan terbentuk mana yang harus dipilih logika atau naluri? DLDR. Chapter 3 is out.
1. Chapter 1: The Legend's Affair

Salju dan Konoha sepertinya bukan dua kata yang tepat, Konoha adalah negara api, daerah yang seharusnya tidak diliputi benda dingin bernamakan salju. Namun kenyataannya berbeda. Tidak peduli dengan nama, salju tetap turun di sini.

Di tengah-tengah salju itu pula, seorang gadis berambut kolbalt panjang sedang berjalan. Yukata tebal membalut tubuhnya dari kedinginan. Mata mutiaranya membuatnya terlihat lebih mencolok dibandingkan dengan pejalan-pejalan kaki lainnya. Tidak sedikit penduduk desa yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan gadis tersebut apalagi mengingat dia bukan sembarang gadis, tapi seorang _leader_ dari klan tertua seperti Hyuuga.

Banyak yang berubah dari gadis itu. Dulu, dia akan berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk ke bawah, tapi sekarang dia berjalan dengan kepala yang terangkat ke atas. Dia memiliki aura kuat seorang pemimpin yang tidak pernah terlihat saat dia masih remaja. Caranya berjalan seolah-olah sedang berteriak bahwa dia adalah seorang Hyuuga sejati yang patut dibanggakan. Bukan lagi seorang _failure_ yang dahulu orang-orang sering cemoohkan kepadanya.

Melihatnya yang sekarang, mengingatkan orang-orang pada sosok Hyuuga lain yang telah menjadi sebuah kenangan dan sebuah cerita, cerita yang nantinya selalu diikuti tetesan air mata orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Cerita tentang sebuah pengorbanan.

Pengorbanan seorang Hyuuga Neji untuk sang _heiress_.

* * *

 **Blind to the Bond**

 **By**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings**

 **Canon, post-war,** **misstypos,** **etc.**

 **No Plagiatsm!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Legend's** **Affair**.

...

* * *

Lembaran-lembaran kertas tertumpuk dengan tak rapih di meja hokage. Kepala lelaki berambut pirang jabrik menyembul di balik hamparan kertas. Nara Shikamaru yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut langsung menghela napas berat.

 _Seharusnya aku menolak menjadi penasehatnya kalau seperti ini_ , batin lelaki pecinta awan itu. Namun lelaki tersebut tetap berjalan dan segera membangunkan sang hokage yang sedang tertidur pulas di meja kerjanya.

Mata safir sebiru lautan terbuka. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, dia menatap Shikamaru sebentar untuk kemudian tertidur lagi. Shikamaru kembali menghela napas berat.

Jika dia seorang Haruno Sakura mungkin dia akan segera menggunakan fisiknya untuk menyadarkannya, tapi Shikamaru bukan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar membangunkan orang nomber satu di konoha ini, sehingga dia lebih sering memilih jalan lain dan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, dia lebih senang menggunakan otak pintarnya untuk membangunkan sang hokage.

"Ichiraku ramen ditutup."

Tak butuh satu detik untuk sang hokage segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya kali ini menatap Shikamaru dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENUTUP ICHIRAKU RAMEN?!" tanyanya cepat.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage ketujuh, mengeluh kecil setelah menyadari Shikamaru hanya melakukan trik yang biasa dilakukannya untuk membangunkannya.

"Kertas-kertas ini masih belum selesai kau tanda-tangani?"

Naruto menatap kaget meja kerjanya. Seakan-akan dia baru sadar ada kertas-kertas itu di hadapannya.

"Baiklah akan aku segera kerjakan! Jangan melapor pada Sakura-chan." Naruto segera mentanda-tangani lembar demi lembar kertas tanpa membacanya.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika Shikamaru sudah kesal dengan kemalasan Naruto, dia akan melaporkannya pada Sakura karena dia tahu gadis itu yang bisa membuat lelaki di hadapannya ini jera. Bukan karena dia tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab terhadap jabatannya, tapi ini berdasarkan pengamatannya selama ini dan memang cara tersebut lebih efektif.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan itu nanti saja, Hokage-sama."

Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Mengapa baru kau katakan sekarang, Shikamaru."

"Tapi, ada hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Memimpin rapat para klan, sekarang juga."

...

* * *

Mata safir Naruto bergerak perlahan-lahan mengamati orang-orang yang sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Senyuman kecil terukir dari wajahnya ketika dia melihat perubahan-perubahan yang dialami teman-temannya. Dia tak menyangka waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat.

Di sampingnya duduk Shikamaru Nara yang duduk dengan tenang sambil menghisap rokoknya. Kemudian, Yamanaka Ino yang sedang mengomeli Akimichi Chouji yang masih membawa makanan-makanannya ke ruang rapat. Di sebrang Chouji duduk Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang memberikan sesuatu kepada anjingnya, Aburame Shino yang hanya mendengus tak suka ketika melihat tingkah Kiba. Kemudian duduk di samping kanannya Hyuuga Hinata.

Dari semua teman-temannya, gadis inilah yang banyak mengalami perubahan. Sudah tidak ada lagi sosok pemalu dalam dirinya. Wajah putihnya, halus tanpa rona merah yang dulu selalu menghiasi kedua pipinya. Mata mutiaranya tampak menerawang jauh. Jiwanya sudah tidak disini lagi, terkubur mati bersama debu sosok Hyuuga lain. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak mampu meraihnya lagi.

Jika saja saat itu dia cukup kuat untuk mencegah serangan dari Juubei itu, mungkin keadaannya akan berbeda. Mungkin sosok pemalu dan lemah-lembut Hinata masih disini dan tersenyum manis padanya, bukan lagi tatapan kosong tanpa emosi yang diberikannya. Dan mungkin sosok Hyuuga Neji masih hidup, dengan wajah serius dan sedikit cemberut. Ciri khasnya.

Betapa dia merindukan mereka.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukanya untuk Neji, tapi mungkin untuk Hinata dia masih bisa. Hinata masih hidup.

Hinata kehilangan arah, dia memerlukan jalan untuk menemukan jati-dirinya kembali. Hinata membutuhkan seorang penuntun. Tapi bukan dia sendiri yang bisa melakukannya. Setelah menghancurkan hati gadis itu, dia sudah tidak berhak lagi. Hanya satu orang yang Naruto tau, yang bisa membantunya. Dia yang tahu akan kegelapan dan cahaya.

...

* * *

"Dia kembali!"

Kalimat tersebut terus terucap dengan antusias dari bibir-bibir warga desa ketika Hinata melewati jalanan desa yang—tidak biasanya—sangat ramai apalagi di musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Keramain yang mengingatkan Hinata pada suasana sebuah festival. Dia sendiri belum mengetahui penyebab antusiasme para warga desa. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya menyebut penyebab keramaian ini dengan _dia_.

Hinata hendak bertanya ketika seseorang di depannya mendahuluinya.

"Siapa yang kembali?" tanya gadis di hadapan Hinata pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu memandang gadis itu dengan tak percaya. Seolah-olah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya. Namun dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali!"

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah dari datar menjadi bersemangat layaknya warga-warga desa yang lain. Kemudian dia segera bergabung dengan lelaki itu meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali seperti sebuah mantra.

Teriakan tersebut disambut meriah warga desa. Mereka semakin merapat ke sisi jalanan. Orang-orang rela berdesak-desakkan. Hinata saja sampai terjebak di antara penduduk desa yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatangannya sehingga perjalanannya menuju kediaman Hyuuga harus tertunda.

Uchiha Sasuke bisa dibilang adalah sosok yang melegenda. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling berperan penting dalam menghentikan perang shinobi ke empat yang terjadi beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Kemampuan mata yang dimilikinya juga merupakan salah satu faktor mengapa ia termasuk shinobi terkuat. Bersama sahabatnya—Uzumaki Naruto—mereka berdua adalah legenda yang selalu diagung-agungkan warga desa. Sama seperti Naruto, kisah heroiknya sudah sering dibukukan dan disebarkan ke seluruh penjuru desa shinobi.

Kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah kemunculannya lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang menjadi acuan utama warga-warga desa yang bersemangat. Anak-anak berlarian ingin melihat sosok legenda yang sering mereka baca kisah-kisahnya itu. Para orang tua ingin melihat sosok itu sekali lagi. Semua mata ingin melihat sosok legendaris tersebut.

"Dia datang!" pekik beberapa warga secara bersamaan.

"Dia bersama Hokage-sama!" teriak salah satu warga.

Suasana semakin riuh melihat dua orang legendaris berada di hadapan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Dua orang manusia yang tak akan pernah habis diperbincangkan.

Hinata berdiri di antara para warga yang begitu antusias melihat dua sosok melegenda tersebut. Mata _amethyist_ -nya memperhatikan dengan seksama kedua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut. Dua orang manusia yang begitu bertolak belakang bagaikan siang dan malam.

Naruto memiliki semua warna cerah yang membuatnya bersinar dan dikagumi orang-orang, rambut pirang dan mata biru _sapphire_ lautan. Auranya menenangkan dan penuh dengan suka-cita. Sementara Sasuke adalah segala hal yang terbentuk dari warna-warna gelap, rambut hitam dan mata hitam sepekat malam. Sasuke ibarat misteri yang tidak pernah terpecahkan, auranya bukan satu hal yang membuat orang-orang dengan terang-terangan mendekatinya seperti mereka pada Naruto. Dia penuh dengan aura misterius yang menjadikannya sebuah tantangan sekaligus ancaman yang sangat berbahaya, karena sekalinya terjerat mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar.

Siapapun tahu bahwa dia adalah shinobi dengan kekuatan mata terkuat, jika Sasuke melihatmu dengan sharinggannya maka menghidar adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana karena nyatanya dia bisa membunuh hanya dalam satu kali tatap.

Matanya menjanjikan penderitaan bahkan Naruto yang mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, akan kesulitan melawan kekuatan mata sharinggan Sasuke jika sudah aktif. Saking terfokusnya Hinata dengan mata obsidian Sasuke itu, dia jadi tidak sempat menghindar ketika mata itu menatapnya dan langsung berubah warna menjadi merah.

Detik berikutnya, bukan lagi keramaian yang dilihat oleh Hinata melainkan kegelapan gulita. Belum sempat matanya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya tubuhnya sudah didorong paksa sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh bidang datar di belakangnya, seperti tembok. Hinata meringis bersamaan dengan dagunya yang dipaksa mendongak untuk melihat mata merah paling berbahaya sedang menatapnya tajam.

Untuk sementara waktu tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Sharingan dan byakugan saling beradu dengan deru napas yang saling bertabrakan di antara jarak tipis yang Sasuke berikan.

"Tawaranku masih berlaku."

"Dan jawabanku akan selalu sama."

Mata merah Sasuke menyipit terlihat sekali dia tidak menyukai jawaban Hinata.

"Keras kepala," bisik Sasuke kepadanya kemudian kedipan berikutnya, Hinata menemukan dirinya sudah kembali berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Dengan Sasuke yang masih berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto. Dengan warga-warga desa yang masih antusias menyambut dua sosok legendaris. Dan interaksi mereka yang tidak diketahui siapapun bahkan sang hokage.

Mata merah Sasuke kini sudah kembali menjadi hitam pekat, dia memberikan Hinata tatapan sekilas yang berisi berbagai makna.

Hinata berdiri kaku dalam kebisuannya. Dia menyadari isyarat dari tatapan terakhir Sasuke, bahwa pembicaraan mereka belum berakhir. Nyatanya tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai salah satu dari mereka mengalah.

…

* * *

Cahaya rembulan yang menembus ruang kamar menyinari sosoknya yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dalam damai dan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang dewi yang baru saja turun dari langit ke tujuh. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai tak beraturan tetap tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya yang sedang terlelap.

Dulu saat dia masih kecil, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis ini. Sejak awal, dia sudah merasa bahwa gadis ini berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya.

Saat perang berlangsung, Sasuke harus menahan napas ketika melihat sosoknya lagi. Waktu telah begitu baik pada gadis ini, membentuknya dalam kesempurnaan. Sesuatu yang harus Sasuke dapatkan dalam kehidupannya yang berantakan ini, setidaknya kesempurnaan dihadapannya ini harus menjadi miliknya.

Kenyataan bahwa gadis ini adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa diserang oleh kekuatan doujutsu-nya membuatnya semakin menarik. _Genjutsu-genjutsu_ -nya tidak pernah bisa menguasai mata byakugan-nya, kecuali jika dia sendiri yang mengizinkannya masuk seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Padahal Hyuuga lain bisa diserangnya dengan mudah, tapi gadis ini tidak bisa. Kekuatan matanya tidak pernah mempan mengenainya.

Gadis ini, bagaimana pun juga harus menjadi miliknya.

Gadis ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, tetapi juga sebuah impian. Dia satu-satunya yang setara dengannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa melawannya. Jika dia tidak menjadi miliknya, dia akan menjadi ancaman yang paling berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, dia berarti harus membunuhnya dan Sasuke enggan melakukannya. Sangat disayangkan rasanya harus membunuh sesuatu yang begitu indah.

 _Hyuuga Hinata, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi milikku._

…

* * *

Tubuh Hinata menegang ketika mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki di hadapannya. Seperti tak menyadari ketegangan Hinata, dia kembali mengatakannya pada Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan semua orang yang berada di ruangannya ini. Para tetua yang juga berada di ruangannya tampak tak seterkejut Hinata, tetapi mereka semua sama seperti pemuda di hadapannya, yakni menunggu jawaban darinya.

Mata _amethyst-_ nya bergerak mengamati lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki yang tampan dan juga terlahir dari keluarga yang tersohor dan kaya raya.

"Hinata, umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah," komentar kakeknya.

Hinata masih mengunci mulutnya, otaknya terus berputar-putar mencari-cari keuntungan dan kerugian apa saja yang bisa didapatkannya dengan menikahi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Hampir semua jawabannya adalah keuntungan untuknya dan klannya sendiri. Bahkan tidak ada kerugian yang akan didapatkan Hinata jika dia menikah dengannya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya, dia menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga semenjak ayahnya—Hyuuga Hiashi—terserang sebuah penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya lagi sebagai pemimpin klan. Berbagai usaha sudah dilakukan Hinata dan klannya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ayahnya tesebut, tapi hasilnya selalu mendapatkan jalan buntu. Hinata juga sudah meminta bantuan Tsunade dan juga Sakura untuk mengobati penyakit ayahnya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Terkadang Hinata merasa tak kuasa ketika melihat ayahnya yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Jika dia bisa memilih, Hinata akan memilih melihat ayahnya yang bersifat kejam terhadapnya dibandingkan harus melihat sosok ayahnya yang terbaring lemah seperti sekarang. Di saat-saat seperti inilah, dia sangat membutuhkan sosok Neji, yang biasanya selalu ada dan menjadi pundaknya untuk bersandar.

Hinata masih mengamati lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dulu dia tidak akan mungkin berani menatap orang selama ini, tetapi dia yang sekarang berbeda. Dia yang sekarang haruslah berani demi klannya. Neji sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi, mungkin lelaki di hadapannya inilah yang akan menjadi penggantinya, yang akan membantunya menghadapi kesulitan-kesulitan di sisa-sisa hidupnya ini. Lelaki ini terlihat kuat dan bertanggung jawab. Mungkin juga di desa pria ini, ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ayahnya.

Hinata mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian menjawabnya.

"Dengan segala hormatku, saya menerima lamaran anda, Toneri-sama."

…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Jadi Sasuke menginginkan Hinata, tapi Hinata menerima lamaran dari Toneri (si tampan di the Last Movie yang jadi** _ **villian**_ **) kasihan banget Sasuke ya haha. Oh ya ada yang ngira ga kalau yang tadi ngelamar Hinata itu Sasuke bukan Toneri? Gimana reaksi Sasuke ya kalau tau Hinata akan menikah dengan orang lain? Apa kalian ingin Sasuke bersifat posesif atau cuek tapi sebenarnya berusaha mendapatkan Hinata? Terus disini Hinata itu** _ **immune**_ **sama kekuatan sharingan Sasuke** **,** **salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tergila-gila sama Hinata.** **Genjutsu Sasuke memang bisa masuk ke Hinata kalau Hinata sendiri yang mengizinkan, jadi kuasa tetap ada di tangan Hinata. Anyway terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fanfic saya ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi readers! Terus tenang fanfic-fanfic yang lain tetep saya akan lanjutin kok meski emang saya lagi doyan banget upload cerita-cerita baru *evil smile* harap dimaklumi yaa minna. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: His Air

Sudah semenjak berumur lima tahun Hyuuga Ko menjadi seorang _bunke_ yang hidupnya ia habiskan untuk melayani para _souke_ dari Klan Hyuuga. Dua mata jernihnya sudah sering melihat sifat-sifat alamiah manusia yang dikuasai nafsu dan ambisi terutama orang-orang berdarah ningrat seperti para souka. Ia juga sudah sering melihat manusia-manusia yang sering iri hati dan menyimpan kedengkian dari golongan _bunke_ -nya. Pada dasarnya semua orang dikuasai nafsu tak terkecuali dirinya. Namun suatu ketika satu sosok lain telah merubah persepsinya itu.

Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah sosok yang biasa dilihatnya apalagi di lingkungan seperti Klan Hyuuga. Dia adalah seorang Hyuuga yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Di saat orang-orang melakukan sesuatu demi memenuhi nafsu mereka, Hinata menunjukkan sisi lain. Gadis itu mengenalkannya kepada ketulusan. Hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya ada di dalam keluarga Hyuuga baik itu dari kalangan _souke_ maupun _bunke_. Dia memiliki sifat kemurnian nenek moyang Hyuuga yang sudah lama hilang semenjak berabad-abad yang lalu.

Ko sudah lama menjaga gadis itu dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dia melihatnya tumbuh hingga menjadi seorang wanita. Dia tahu kesulitan-kesulitan apa saja yang selama ini dihadapinya. Masa kecilnya bukanlah termasuk masa kecil yang membahagiakan. Terlalu banyak luka yang telah diterima gadis itu dari ayah dan saudara-saudaranya di masa kecilnya. Sejak kecil gadis itu sudah berbeda, dia tidak memiliki sifat yang dimiliki seorang Hyuuga pada umumnya. Hyuuga menginginkan martabat, kekuasaan, dan kekuatan tetapi Hinata tidak. Dia akan sengaja kalah dari pertarungan dengan adiknya meskipun itu akan membuatnya dimaki dan dimarahi sang ayah. Tapi gadis itu pada nyatanya lebih memilihi dimaki dibandingkan harus melukai adik tersayangnya.

Sifatnya yang penyayang itu menjadi sasaran empuk saudara-saudaranya, mereka sering menghina dan merendahkannya berkali-kali. Tapi tidak, gadis ini bukan membenci mereka melainkan memaafkan mereka tanpa pamrih, dia juga memafkan Neji yang sempat berusaha membunuhnya. Sifatnya itu bukanlah hal yang baik bagi seorang Hyuuga alhasil orang-orang semakin mengganggapnya lemah. Tak jarang Ko melihatnya menangis seorang diri.

Namun sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata jauh berbeda dari sosoknya yang lalu. Tidak ada tangis kesedihan yang dimunculkan wajahnya lagi. Rasa percaya diri yang dulu tak dimilikinya, kini dimilikinya. Sekarang Hinata menjadi seperti Hyuuga yang selalu diharapkan orang tuannya. Dia menjadi pemimpin klan yang bertanggung jawab. Dia berhasil mengatasi kesulitan-kesulitannya yang lalu dan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita terhormat yang statusnya disegani warga-warga Konoha termasuk para _souka_ yang di masa lalu sendiri sering menghinanya. Rasa bangga selalu menghampirinya setiap kali dia melihat anak yang selama ini dijaganya menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa. Ko seakan-akan melihat metamorphosis seekor kupu-kupu. Akan tetapi yang paling mengaggumkan adalah sifatnya yang pemaaf dan penyayang serta ketulusan hatinya itu masih melekat erat dalam dirinya. Hinata tidak membuang sifat-sifat itu untuk menjadi seorang Hyuuga sejati.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hyuuga Hinata lebih istimewa daripada Hyuuga lainnya.

* * *

 **Blind to the Bond**

 **By**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Warnings**

 **Canon, post-war,** **miss** **(** **typo** **)** **s,** **etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **His Air**

 **...**

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha terasa berbeda. Mata obsidian serta rinenggan Sasuke menatap tempat tinggalnya tersebut dalam keheningan. Disini kisah bersejarah telah terjadi; Pembantaian Klan Uchiha.

Sasuke memang sudah berdamai dengan masa lalunya berkat kegigihan Naruto yang tidak pernah berhenti berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dunia kebencian. Tapi tetap saja luka masa lalu itu tetap berbekas meskipun waktu sudah menua sekalipun. Sasuke masih merasakan kepahitan dunia shinobi. Terlalu naif rasanya berpikiran bahwa perdamaian di dunia shinobi ini akan bertahan lama, cepat atau lambat perang akan kembali lagi terjadi. Jika masa itu datang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mencoba bertahan hidup, kembali lagi ke fase-fase lingkaran yang tidak pernah berubah.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak dia kembali ke kediamannya ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama dua belas tahun lamanya di Konoha, akan tetapi masa remaja hingga dewasanya dia habiskan di luar konoha membalas dendam dan berkelana sampai akhirnya seminggu yang lalu dia kembali untuk menetap di kampung halamannya lagi.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu rumahnya yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sakura," tuturnya ketika membuka pintu kediamannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," serunya dengan semangat musim semi.

"Apa sekarang waktunya?"

"Apa seperti itu caramu membalas sapaan di pagi secerah hari ini?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Harusnya ketika seorang wanita datang, kau harus mempersilahkannya untuk masuk dan duduk. Setelah itu baru kau berbicara dengannya. Ah tidak kau harus menawarinya teh atau minuman. Jika seperti ini kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan wanita."

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya tak peduli. Sakura seperti biasa senang mengomelinya perihal tata krama dan wanita. Tidak, jika dipikir-pikir lagi Naruto dan Kakashi juga sering sekali mengomelinya tentang dua hal tersebut. Sasuke tahu maksud mereka baik, tapi tetap saja hal itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Nyatanya tata krama sudah semenjak kecil diajarkan keluarganya, tapi bukan berarti apa yang telah diajarkan itu harus diaplikasikannya di kehidupan nyata. Menjadi seorang lelaki ramah-tamah sangat bukan dirinya. Dia lebih senang berbicara langsung pada poinnya tanpa perlu berbasa-basi.

Perihal wanita, selama dia hidup rasanya dia tidak menemukan kesulitan dalam memikat para makhluk hawa tersebut. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita-wanita tersebut bahkan sampai pada tahap dia berusaha menghindar untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Kecuali satu, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu yang selama tahun terakhir ini menjadi pusat otaknya. Tidak ada hari yang ia jalani tanpa sosoknya menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya. Sasuke kira dia akan gila karenanya. Mungkin ini karma semesta karena saat dia sangat menginginkan gadis itu, dia tidak menginginkannya kembali.

"Ah percuma saja aku berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku," keluh Sakura akhirnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke kira perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit Kohoha akan berakhir tanpa ada hal yang bisa membuatnya terkesan. Namun, betapa perkiraannya itu sana, berdiri dengan anggunnya si gadis yang selalu sukses mengambil pasokan udara dari tenggorokannya. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata, nampak secantik yang ada dalam ingatannya. Yukata berornamen panjangnya membalut tubuhnya yang sintal dengan apik, mata mutiaranya bersinar dengan senyuman manis yang melekat di bibir merah alaminya yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengecupnya detik itu juga.

Seperti menyadari tatapannya, Hinata menatapnya balik. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama sebelum Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pemilik toko yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Rupanya Hinata hendak mengabaikannya. Tidak masalah, Sasuke juga tidak ada niatan untuk berinteraksi dengannya di muka umum.

"Sasuke-kun lihat disana di depan Toko Kimono, kau masih ingat Hinata kan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tidak heran jika Sakura mengira dia dengan Hinata tidak saling mengenal. Mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara di depan publik. "Dia wanita yang memakai Yukata ungu bersama gadis yang lebih muda dan seorang pria. Kau tahu sekarang dia adalah pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. Bagaimana kalau kita menyapa mereka? Kau juga selama seminggu belum sempat bertemu dengan angkatan kita yang lain selain aku, Naruto, dan Shikamaru."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hi Hinata," sapa Sakura. Hinata membalas dengan senyuman kecil serta anggukan sopan. Sasuke melihat jelas Hinata menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Hal ini cukup menjengkelkan ketika Hinata bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak ada disana. "Selamat pagi juga Hanabi-chan, Ko-san."

"Selamat pagi Sakura-san dan Uchiha-san," balas Ko.

Sasuke bisa melihat adik Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya tak percaya beserta semu merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Wajahnya nampak panik kemudian dengan cepat dia berlari sampai tak terlihat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Sepertinya... dia terkejut melihat Uchiha-san." Akhirnya Hinata menatapnya setelah mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinganya dengan anggun. Apa sekarang dia sedang mencoba menggodanya di depan umum?

"Kurasa dia mengagumimu, Uchiha-san," jawabnya ramah. "Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika tadi sikapnya menyinggungmu."

"Hn."

"Eh tak kusangka Sasuke-kun, ternyata kau suka Loli?" canda Sakura.

"Hn." Rasanya dia tidak perlu menanggapi candaan seperti itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hanya sekedar melihat-lihat Kimono."

"Eh, apa kau akan mengadakan perayaan?"

Hinata nampak ragu tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Apa Sakura-san juga hendak membeli Kimono?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Sasuke-kun sudah seminggu ini dia di Konoha tapi dia tidak pernah menyapa kalian, jadi kurasa ini kesempatan yang bagus. Aku harap perayaanmu akan berjalan sukses."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san." Hinata kemudian menatapnya dengan santun. "Selamat datang kembali ke konoha, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke termenung beberapa saat, kemudian dia berjalan pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Dia bisa mendengar Sakura terus memanggilnya "Jeez, ya ampun laki-laki itu! Maafkan dia Hinata. Kau tahu Sasuke dan moodnya, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hinata, Ko-san, aku duluan, sampai jumpa."

...

* * *

Sudah lebih dari empat hari ini Hinata dan Klan Hyuuga sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Ootsutsuki Toneri. Tinggal tiga minggu lagi sebelum hari H. Para tetua sudah mempersiapkan pakaian dan peralatan yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti di Otogakure. Hinata masih merasa bermimpi, rasanya dia tidak percaya bahwa dia akan segera melepas masa lajangnya.

Kebanyakan para calon pengantin akan merasa bersemangat dengan pernikahan mereka, tapi yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah kekhawatiran. Entah kenapa dia jadi sering terbangun malam-malam dengan keringat dingin. Dia juga sering bermimpi buruk. Tiap kali pernikahan tersebut teringat olehnya, tubuhnya serasa kaku seolah-olah melarangnya untuk melakukan perayaan khidmat tersebut.

Ya pernikahan ini memang bukan yang diinginkannya, ini alih-alih hanyalah sebuah pernikahan untuk klannya. Sebagai pemimpin klan sudah kewajibannya memprioritaskan kepentingan dan kebutuhan klannya bukan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak patut bersikap egois dan mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk menolak. Lagipula banyak manfaat yang akan didapatkan Klan Hyuuga dengan menikahi Klan Ootsustuki yang terkenal makmur di Otogakure, bahkan Klan Ootsutsuki adalah penguasa di desa tersebut. Hal ini akan membuat nama klannya semakin dihormati dan disegani orang-orang, seperti yang selalu dipertahankan para tetuanya selama ini.

Tapi tetap saja hatinya resah. Pernikahannya belum diumumkan dan dia tidak berniat mengungumkannya selain kepada kerabat dekat saja. Dan Sasuke...

Hinata menarik napas berat.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Hinata tersentak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapi sang penyeludup.

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berkunjung."

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini," tutur Hinata akhirnya dengan nada frustasi. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. "Pertanyaan yang berbahaya Hinata," jawabnya dengan suara rendah.

Hinata melangkah mundur. Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan segala aura maskulin yang dimilikinya. Tubuh tingginya mengintimidasi tubuhnya yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia membenci dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke karena sepertinya kemampuan nalarnya seolah-olah menghilang.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu."

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan jawabanku berkali-kali Sasuke. Jawabanku akan selalu sama, aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin alasanmu sebenarnya menolakku."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu."

Sasuke mendecak.

"Itu bukan alasanmu sebenarnya menolakku."

"Itu alasanku."

"Bukan."

"Itu alasanku."

"Keras kepala."

Hinata membuang muka dengan raut kesal. Untuk beberapa waktu hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memilih langkah mendekat. Kemudian jari-jemarinya menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan perlahan. Seolah-olah tangan tersebut sedang menyentuh benda berharga karena gerakannya begitu lembut dan hati-hati, sebelum menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya ke balik terlinganya. Hinata membuang napas yang ditahannya.

"Jangan marah padaku," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak. Perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti ini yang membuatnya kesulitan mempertahankan benteng pertahanannya.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keinginan Sasuke. Tidak bisa, karena dia tidak ingin menciptakan mesin pembunuh Neji lagi.

Hinata segera menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauhinya ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Berharap mendapatkan udara sejuk yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Lagipula Sasuke, aku..." Terdapat jeda untuk beberapa saat, "Sudah menerima lamaran dari orang lain."

Tiba-tiba saja udara di sekitar ruangannya menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya dengan keheningan yang mencekam. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal karena telah mengatakannya.

"Siapa?" Tidak perlu sentakan tapi caranya mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut sudah cukup membuat Hinata yakin bahwa dia telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke murka. Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Aku... t-tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Batalkan."

"Tidak bisa—!"

"Atau kubunuh dia."

"APA?" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa membunuh seseorang dengan seenaknya!"

"Aku bisa." Dengan nada ancaman yang tidak diperlukan Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dan percayalah aku akan melakukannya."

Kedua amethyst Hinata membesar. "Kalau pun kau membunuhnya. _Aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu Sasuke!_ "

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang menyipit dan tajam.

"Akan kubunuh setiap lelaki sampai tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu kecuali aku sendiri. Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya."

"K-Kau gila!"

Sasuke tidak membual apa yang dikatakannya itu serius dan Hinata sadar betul bahwa dia mampu melakukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kumohon Sasuke hentikan semua kegilaan ini. Kau tahu kita tidak mungkin bersama." Kali ini suara Hinata lebih terdengar memelas dan frustasi.

Namun Sasuke sudah menghilang dari kamarnya.

...

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak terakhir kali Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah malam itu, dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi ataupun melihat Sasuke mengunjunginya lagi. Mungkin Sasuke sudah sadar bahwa usahanya itu sia-sia sehingga dia menyerah dan berhenti. Pada dasarnya ini semua demi kebaikan semuanya.

Hinata sekarang berada di depan gerbang Konoha beserta rombongannya. Sekarang adalah hari keberangkatannya menuju desa Otogakure. Perjalanan ke desa Otogakure akan memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh hari. Kemudian karena ini adalah acara pernikahan banyak pengawal dari klannya yang ikut mengantarnya Ke Otogakure. Sebenarnya jika bisa memilih dia lebih senang berangkat sendiri mungkin ditemani Ko saja, tapi karena ini tradisi dia tidak bisa melanggarnya. Kakeknya akan menjadi wali di pernikahannya nanti menggantikan ayahnya yang masih terbaring karena sakit. Sesuai dengan tradisi Klan Oostustuki calon pengantin datang terlebih dahulu sehingga keluarga dan kerabatnya akan menyusul nanti.

"Nee-san," panggil adik kesayangannya itu. "Hati-hati, kau harus segera menghubungiku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Dan jangan khawatir selama kepergianmu aku akan menjaga klan."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih Hanabi-chan, aku tahu kau akan menjadi pemimpin klan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Siap," jawab Hanabi kemudian memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hanabi-chan dan tolong jaga Chichue."

Hanabi tersenyum kemudian memeluknya kembali.

"Sensei," panggil Hinata pada gurunya tersebut. Dia sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Hinata, tak kusangka kau tumbuh begitu cepat," tutur Kurinei padanyas seraya memeluknya. "Aku harap yang terbaik untukmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya Sensei. Terima kasih, jaga diri sensei baik-baik."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Hinata kau tahu Kiba dan Shino akan marah padaku ketika melihat kau sudah tidak ada di Konoha sementara mereka melakukan misi."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Sensei tolong sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

Kurinei mengangguk.

Hinata kemudian berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru, yang sama seperti Hanabi dan Kurinei mengantar kepergiannya.

"Berhati-hatilah Hinata," tutur Shikamaru.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hinata, aku harap perjalananmu lancar," ungkap Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ya terima-kasih Hokage-sama," ucap Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Oh ya Hinata, perjalanmu ke desa Otogakure akan terjamin keamanan dan keselamatannya. Shinobi terkuat—setelah aku tentu saja—yang akan mengantarmu."

"Siapa?" Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Aku sudah meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarmu," jawab Naruto riang.

Hinata langsung membeku di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian sepercik api muncul dan Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata bisa melihat seringai tipis Sasuke yang hanya bisa dilihatnya saja terkembang di wajahnya.

"H-Hokage-sama, aku merasa terhomat mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa ini. Tapi aku merasa orang-orang dari klanku sudah cukup untuk menjadi pengawal perjalananku ke Otogakure. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Uchiha-san."

"Tidak Hinata, aku tahu Otogakure bukan desa yang aman. Di sana banyak ninja buronan kelas S. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Mata biru itu nampak sangat khawatir. Naruto memang orang yang baik, tapi seandainya saja dia tahu bahwa yang paling membahayakan di sini adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri. Lelaki ini secara terang-terangan berniat membunuh calon suaminya.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Kau akan lebih aman bersama Sasuke."

"Ya, tenang saja Hyuuga akan kupastikan kau aman."

 _Dari tangan laki-laki manapun._

.

.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD Sasuke ternyata akan mengawal Hinata ke Otogakure ahahah, gimana ya perjalanan mereka nanti? Tunggu kelanjutannya minna. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang selalu mendukung saya. Semoga chapter ini juga menghibur kalian. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!^^**

 **P.S: Saya baru aja selesai nonton anime _Nagi no Asukara_ , saya yakin sasuhina lovers disana akan sangat menyukai anime itu karena salah satu pairing di anime tersebut Tsumugu x Chisaki akan mengingatkan kalian pada SasuHina. Serius Anime itu harus wajib ditonton para SasuHina lovers!**

 **Edited: 14/12/16**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night and the Moon

Dulu ketika mendiang ibunya masih ada, beliau akan menceritakan dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur kepada Hinata. Dongeng yang paling Hinata sukai adalah dongeng antara Sang Surya dan Sang Bulan. Menurutnya kisah mereka sangat menyentuh tapi sayangnya tidak berakhir bahagia karena pada akhirnya mereka terpisah. Hinata masih ingat bagaimana dia menangis ketika mendengar kisah mereka. Tapi ibunya kemudian melanjutkan dongeng tersebut menghentikan tangisan Hinata.

"Jangan menangis Hinata," tutur ibunya lembut seraya membelai kepalanya. "Meskipun Sang Bulan tidak bisa bersatu dengan Sang Surya, pada akhirnya dia akan bahagia."

"Sungguh?"

Mata amethyst ibunya tiba-tiba menerawang jauh, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik di mata Hinata.

"Kau melupakan satu hal penting, sayang. Sang Surya memang memberikan sedikit cahayanya untuk Sang Bulan, tapi Sang Bulan tidak akan pernah hidup tanpa satu hal."

"Apa?"

Ibunya langsung menatapnya penuh arti. "Sang Malam."

"Sang Malam, musuh yang menciptakan kegelapan?"

"Ya, Sang Malam memang menciptakan kegelapan sehingga membuatnya dibenci banyak orang. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan itu semua asalkan Sang Bulan bisa menunjukkan keindahannya pada dunia. Berkat pengorbanan Sang Malam, Sang Bulan bisa hidup dan dicintai banyak orang." Ibunya kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya yang lansung memperlihatkannya pada bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang. "Lihat Hinata Sang Bulan dan Sang Malam, mereka bersama-sama, saling melengkapi, dan menciptakan keindahan malam bukan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi dia bisa merasakan air matanya yang menetes.

* * *

 **Blind to the Bond**

 **By**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings**

 **No Plagiarism**

 **Canon, post-war,** **miss(typo)s,** **etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Night and The Moon**

...

 _In which, the Darkness let the Moon shine brightly._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak keberangkatan Hinata dari Konoha ke Otogakure. Selama itu pula Hinata awas mengawasi tindak-tanduk dari Sasuke. Byakuggannya seringkali aktif untuk mengawasinya akibatnya chakranya cepat menurun dan membuatnya gampang lelah. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada tindakan Sasuke yang mencurigakan. Seharusnya hal ini membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks tapi membuat Hinata semakin awas mengawasi Uchiha bungsu itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang bisa dilakukannya, kenyataan bukan saja kemampuan fisik Sasuke yang di atas rata-rata, tetapi juga dia memiliki otak yang jenius tentu membuat Hinata semakin waspada.

Hinata menyadari bahwa kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkannya. Akan tetapi mau tidak mau Hinata harus berurusan dengan Sasuke jika Sasuke memang berniat menggagalkan pernikahannya apalagi sampai membunuh calon suaminya. Hinata akan melawannya meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Hinata terbangun di tengah malam, dia dan rombongan membuat perkemahan di tengah hutan. Byakuggannya langsung aktif dan langsung menuju tenda tempat Sasuke tidur. Kedua bola matanya melebar ketika menemukan Sasuke tidak ada di dalam tenda. Hinata langsung bangkit.

 _Dimana dia?_ Pikirnya panik.

Anehnya lagi di luar tidak ada penjaga yang biasanya akan ada setidaknya dua orang bunke yang bertugas berjaga.

 _Bagaimana jika Sasuke..._

Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan kemungkinan hal buruk terjadi pada penjaga-penjaganya.

Dia segera keluar dari tenda, menemukan suasana luar yang sepi. Terdapat bekas api unggun yang kayunya sudah hancur menjadi debu, aneh biasanya api unggun akan tetap menyala menandakan bahwa memang ada orang yang berjaga menggunakannya. Tapi ini sudah tidak ada serpihan bekas nyala api, benar-benar sudah mati menunjukkan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang menggunakannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Byakuggannya kembali aktif mencari-cari pengawalnya dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Arah Barat dan Timur dia tidak menemukan siapapun, ketika fokusnya beralih ke arah Utara yang berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari tempatnya berkemah dia menemukan chakra shinobi yang kuat. Chakra Sasuke. Hinata segera berlari kesana.

Tangan Hinata mengepal. Dia tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke jika Sasuke terbukti menyakiti pengawal-pengawalnya. Sebelum Hinata sampai ke tempat Sasuke berada, byakuggannya mendeteksi lima chakra asing di atasnya.

 _PENYERGAPAN?!_

Hinata langsung berhenti berlari. Tangannya langsung bergerak cepat membentuk segel-segel.

" _Kaiten!_ " teriak Hinata bersamaan dengan munculnya putaran chakra bewarna hijau kebiruan di sekelilingnya. Kelima bandit yang hendak menyerangnya berteriak ketika kaitennya mengenai mereka.

Rupanya bandit-bandit tersebut cukup kuat, mereka segera bangkit setelah terkena jurusnya. Kemudian menyerangnya lagi dengan taijutsu mereka. Dua orang diantara mereka menggunakan semacam pedang. Hinata segera menghindar ketika pedang tersebut hendak menusuk daerah perutnya. Aliran chakra langsung Hinata fokuskan pada ujung jari-jemarinya kemudian dua jemarinya segera ia gunakan untuk menyerang. Byakuggannya mencari pusat tanketsu, dengan cekatan jarinya langsung mengenai titik tersebut. Satu bandit jatuh. Kemudian bandit kedua pun jatuh. Saat Hinata hendak menyerang bandit ketiga, byakuggannya menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di atas pohon tak jauh darinya sedang menonton pertarungannya.

Fokus Hinata yang sempat teralihkan membuatnya hampir terkena pedang musuh. Kali ini mengarah ke jantungnya. Satu detik saja Hinata terlambat bergerak, Hinata yakin pedang itu sudah menghunus jantungnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, dia segera mempercepat gerakannya dan segera menyentuh tanketsu-tanketsu para musuh. Setelah semua musuh tergeletak, Sasuke segera turun.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata dingin dengan posisi masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Cukup lama untuk melihatmu mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Pertunjukan selasai." Kali ini Hinata memandang Sasuke tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar tengah malam begini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada pengawal-pengawalku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ancaman. Byakuggannya menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sharinggan Sasuke berkilat. Singgungan kecil terpatri di wajah sempurnanya. Bagaikan Sang Setan Malam.

"Aku membunuh mereka."

Keheningan segera menjalar di antara mereka bersamaan suasana malam yang sunyi dan sepi semakin memberatkan situasi. Angin malam berhembus menyibakkan helaian-helaian rambut gelap mereka.

Hembusan berikutnya Hinata sudah berlari cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan jari-jemarinya yang sudah aktif dengan chakra jyuukennya. Namun, Sang Uchiha memegang namanya dengan baik bergerak lihai menghindari setiap serangan-serangan Hinata dengan mudahnya.

"Mengapa kau membunuh mereka?!" seru Hinata dengan amarah yang jelas dari nada bicaranya. Tangannya semakin cepat bergerak berusaha menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang berkeliat cepat.

Hinata terus menyerang. Sasuke terus menghindar. Pertarungan sebelah pihak itu terus berlanjut cukup lama. Keberadaan mereka juga sudah bergerak menjauh dari tempat semula mereka berdiri.

"Jawab aku Sasuke!" seru Hinata lagi kini dengan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di ujung matanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya kini dia bergerak ke samping menghindari serangan Hinata kemudian kakinya bergerak menyerang. Hinata tidak sempat menghindar, alhasil tendangan Sasuke mengenai perutnya membuat Hinata terlempar cukup jauh hingga punggungnya mengenai pohon.

Hinata berdesis.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke padanya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana dengan ini apa akan sakit juga?" tutur Sasuke bersamaan tangannya yang membentuk segel dan salah satu matanya yang kemudian mengeluarkan cairan seperti... darah.

 _Apa itu...?!_

"AMATERASU!"

Kedua mata Hinata melebar memandang Sasuke horror. Dia berusaha bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Berusaha lari menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Sasuke yang mustahil bisa dihidarinya. Mata Sasuke sudah teracu padanya, target amaterasunya.

 _Apa ini akhirku?Mati di tangan api hitam yang legenda itu..._

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, pasrah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia menghitung setiap deruan napas yang mungkin saja akan segera berhenti.

Namun ketika rasa nyeri ataupun kepanasan yang ia kira akan dirasakannya tak kunjung datang, Hinata kembali membuka matanya. Mata amethyst-nya melebar ketika menemukan api hitam yang sudah mengelilinginya. Namun api kekal itu tidak menyentuhnya, tidak melukai tubuhnya. Hanya berdiri seperti pagar di sekelilingnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Kini Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang tak bergerak di tempatnya. Sasuke menatapnya lama sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat. Hinata tidak bergerak, takut salah langkah apalagi kekuatan api terkuat mengelilingi tubuhnya seperti lebah menggerayangi sarangnya.

"Kemarilah," ungkap Sasuke ketika dia sudah berada satu langkah di hadapannya. Mereka hanya terhalang oleh api hitam yang masih terus menyala.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam. "Beraninya kau mencoba membunuhku."

"Siapa yang tadi memulai menyerangku dengan membabi buta?" sindirnya.

"Kau membunuh pengawalku!"

"Aku memang membunuh mereka, tapi hanya yang imitasi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada dua bandit yang menyamar jadi mereka. Pengawalmu yang asli masih terdekam di gua dekat air terjun. Dua bandit itu sepertinya berhasil membuat mereka pingsan."

"Jadi tadi kau hendak menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Hinata setelah mengingat posisi Sasuke yang awalnya memang berada di dekat air terjun. Sebelum dia melihat Sasuke berada di tempat pertarungannya.

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku dengan amaterasu? Apa kau sebegitu ingin melihatku mati?"

Kedua mata Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti. "Aku harap aku bisa membunuhmu."

Kedua amethyst Hinata bergerak-gerak mencari-cari maksud dari perkataan Sasuke dari matanya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dalam kebisuan.

"Jelas-jelas kau bisa."

"Untuk seseorang yang intelektual sepertimu, Hinata, aku tidak percaya kau masih belum paham."

"Apa kau secara tidak langsung baru saja mengataiku bodoh?"

Sasuke menyentuh dahinya sendiri, seolah-olah topik ini membuatnya pusing.

"Tidak hanya itu, tapi kau juga buta, Hinata."

Hinata hampir saja bergerak untuk menarik tubuh Sasuke, tapi semua itu langsung terhenti ketika dia menyadari api ametarasu yang masih menyala di sekelilingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Tangan Sasuke kemudian melewati api amaterasu yang ajaibnya tidak membakar tangannya, kemudian menarik pergelangan Hinata dengan cepat. Membuat Hinata keluar dari sarang api hitam yang sebelumnya mengelilingi tubuhnya. Hinata tidak percaya ketika menemukan tubuhnya masih utuh tanpa sehelai luka bakarpun.

"Lihat? Amaterasu ini tidak melukaimu."

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Setahuku, api hitam tidak akan pernah mati sampai targetnya terbakar tak bersisa. Tidak pernah ada yang selamat dari amaterasuku. Jika ada itupun karena aku menggunakan jurus lain yang bisa menghilangkan amaterasu. Tapi untuk kasusmu, aku tidak menggunakannya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Buktinya api itu masih menyala." Sasuke menunjuk pada api hitam di belakangnya. "Sentuh apinya Hinata."

"B-Bagaima kalau api itu-?"

"Tidak akan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin saja Sasuke katakan.

"Percaya padaku."

Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuhkan tangannya pada sang api hitam. Ketika tidak ada rasa nyeri atau terbakar yang dirasakannya. Api-api itu benar-benar tidak melukainya.

"Mungkin amaterasu tidak mempan terhadapku," tutur Hinata dengan nada senang yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Dia baru saja menemukan kelebihan barunya, tentu saja ia senang.

"Tidak. Selain amaterasuku, amaterasu orang lain akan bekerja seperti biasa padamu."

"Mengapa hanya amaterasumu yang tidak mempan padaku?"

"Nyatanya semua jurusku tidak mempan terhadapmu."

"Tapi tendanganmu tadi mengenaiku."

"Ya, tapi apa kau merasa nyeri?" Hinata mengingat tendangan Sasuke padanya memang mengenainya, tapi ia tidak merasakan nyeri padahal tendangan Sasuke bisa dikatakan cukup kuat sehingga membuatnya terlempar, tapi yang sakit malah punggungnya yang terkena pohon bukan tendangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum yakin, tapi satu hal yang kutahu pasti." Kedua mata Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam. "Kita ini _sesuatu_ , Hinata."

.

.

 _To be continued..._

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Ternyata mereka itu** _ **sesuatu**_ ***nyanyi bareng Syahrini* lol dan ya Hinata memang sebelum chapter ini tidak pernah menyadari keimunannya akan jurus-jurus Sasuke. Ada yang hampir nyolot ke Sasuke ga pas si Sasuke mau ngeamaterasu Hina-chan? Haha, anyway ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Hinata bisa imun sama kekuatan Sasuke? Silahkan menebak. Seperti biasa saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saya bahkan sampai mereviw, memfollow, ataupun memfavorit cerita ini. Saya sangat senang dengan antusiasme kalian semua terhadap fic-fic saya. Tanpa dukungan kalian saya tidak akan bertahan di dunia menulis ini. So, terima kasih banyak minna! Love you and see you in another chance!^^**


End file.
